


What is Turnsend?

by Res



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-03
Updated: 2003-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Res/pseuds/Res
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you explain what a New Year is to someone who has no concept of time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Turnsend?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pern isn't mine and Pern fanfiction was authorized by Anne McCaffery, the owner of the world and universe of Pern. So...these really ARE mine! Amazing!
> 
> Author's Notes: Originally published in Telgar 5 'zine as a drabble/vignette.

_What’s ‘Turnsend’?_

"It’s a way of keeping track of when a new Turn begins."

 _Why would you want to know when a new Turn begins?_

"Humans like to know how old things are. They use Turns to count. Turnsend lets them know that it is time to add another Turn to an age."

 _Oh._

 _That’s silly._

"Yes, sometimes I think so too.... until they use it as an excuse to throw a party."

 _A party? Like... with Harpers? And music? And lots of people?_

"Yes. Exactly."

 _Oh. I like Turnsend!_

"I thought you might."

End


End file.
